


Hana to Karasu

by Littlenaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, M/M, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenaga/pseuds/Littlenaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets this strange visitor everyday- a crow, black as night will somehow find a way to slip into his flower shop. It would bring him odd gifts which he would accept in exchange for a small flower.<br/>But what value does a flower have to a crow? What is going on here? Every day they repeat the same routine leaving so many questions still unanswered.<br/>One day, a man comes in with the crow with whom he has a striking similarity. His hair is black as tar but shiny like a crow's plumage. What does he want with Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata and Karasu-Kun

The crow perched itself on the mossy ledge of the novelty flower shop. Although it had been open for business for a couple weeks now, the store didn’t take a name. It didn’t need one. Any passerby could tell it was a flower shop just by peering once through the immaculate glass windows. Any color you could name could be found in the pigment of the frail petals nearly bursting with livelihood. There was the common bloody rose and the elegant orchid cascades. The boisterous sunflower and the timid lily of the valley resting within the stalls and working together in carefully constructed arrangements. .

           Even the outside just screamed flower shop. Someone had painted a floral design to hang as a banner, undulating lightly in the wind. Despite the freshness of the shop, the building had been quite old, being remodeled several times throughout the year- new LLC’s coming and going like cotton candy near vapor. Green moss and vines had woven their way into the building with the passage of time, finding the weathered sides of the building to be suitable supports while making new ones. Previous owners may have tried to strip the building of its organic constituents, but eventually lost the war altogether. Once ripped from the walls, they would leave behind dead roots permanently etched like painful scars in the brownish brick that were near-impossible to expunge; let alone much too time consuming for the desired result.

A tall man wearing a light coat approached the store and began to open the door. Finding this window of opportunity, the crow silently landed by his feet and slipped inside as the welcome bell jingled slightly; making sure to steer clear of the stranger’s heavy footsteps.

Inside the store, surrounded by the overflow of flowers was the male store manager. He had the longer strands of his wild orange hair pinned back by red bobby pins and wore a shiny, black apron as he was shortening the stems on the new shipment of carnations. As he put down the knife and brushed excess leaves from his hands, he greeted the customer with a learned smile and a delighted, “Welcome to my Flower Shop! How may I assist you today, sir?”

“Oh, I just saw the arrangement from outside the window… can I please buy the orange and yellow one? Do you think my wife would like it-there’s no special occasion attached but orange is her favorite color and it just caught my eye.”

“Oh, the sunflower arrangement! How nice, I’m sure your wife will love it. Sunflowers are so nice, they are one of my favorites actually. But, I might be biased since it’s my namesake. Oh, the flowers will be twenty even. ”

The store manager began the small talk naturally, and pointed at his name tag which read ‘Hinata’.

“Wow, what a coincidence.” The man replied as he got out his wallet.

The crow, having gone unnoticed by both parties, decided to explore the slightly cramped store. The gentle tik, tik, tak of his crow’s feet meeting the polished linoleum flooring the only sound as evidence of his existence. The intelligent creature had found its way into the store many a time using similar methods.

The welcome bell chimed again as the customer left with the sunflower arrangement in hand. Once Hinata was done waving the customer off he went back to cutting stems before noticing the gentle tik, tik, tak of one of his regulars.

“Karasu-kun, is that you?” He chimed. “If you’re here, you should say something.”

Sure enough, the crow appeared from behind one of the flower stands and let out a low caw as if in greeting before going back to his small hideout.

“Did you bring anything for me today?” Hinata asked playfully. Chances are, the crow didn’t know what he was saying, but he could dream. For some reason, his winged customer had been coming for two weeks to hop around the shop, then, right on cue, Karasu-kun-as Hinata had come to call his unlikely visitor-would give him something he collected one way or another.

Often, they were shiny, inexpensive things that one would find on the streets. Often he would receive gum wrappers or tin foil and small coins. However, to Hinata’s great alarm, one time he had received what looked like a very valuable ring. Hopefully, something like that would not happen again; he could not defend a criminal no matter what species they were.

While Hinata was lost in his thoughts, Karasu had flown right on his work table- kicking off some flower stems in the process. He seemed proud as he fluffed his feathers while carrying some kind of shiny object in his beak.

“Oh, what’s that?”

Karasu bent his entire crow body forward to let down the object-a shiny quarter- as close to Hinata. It bounced on the table a few times with a metallic clang before settling. He squawked proudly and bobbed his head a few times before nudging it forward as if to say, ‘take it, it’s for you. take it!’

Hinata smiled fondly at his glowing friend who seemed pleased as he took it up into his hands before placing it in the empty tip jar nearby.

“Thank you, I guess I should return the favor?” Hinata stepped away from the table for a minute to pluck a dwarf sunflower off of one of his displays and carefully hovered it in front of his expectant customer. Karasu opened his beak and grasped it carefully around the stem, tilting his head against the weight of the flower. With his purchase in hand, he flew to the door, expectant.

With an exaggerated huff, Hinata got up to open the door. As soon as the outside air hit him, the crow flew away, dwarf sunflower still in beak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Haikyuu fic brought by yours truly,  
> Yeah, the beginning is kind of boring but the next installment we will get to the great unveiling of who is the man behind the crow.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed this first tidbit!  
> Right now, this story is low on my priority list because of all the fics I have started, but you can always make me change my mind.  
> Comments and Kudos are well appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Enter the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the mystery man and his crow.   
> (and possibly the police)

A dubious individual hid in the shadows of the brick flower shop. His face was obscured by his black hoodie and a pair of dark sunglasses. With a winded sigh, he leaned against the cool, mossy brick even as concerned onlookers began to whisper about his rather shady appearance. They probably thought he was some up-and-coming gangster ready to snatch someone’s purse. It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s called the police on him considering his thug-like appearance.

            His train of thought is interrupted by the familiar beat of wings and a click. His long-time friend confidently perches on his shoulder, despite already being much too large to comfortably fit. The crow flaps his wings noisily a few more times to regain his balance, taking care to whack its owner multiple times in the face, before settling down. He lets out a clipped caw in greeting as the man attempts to right the crooked sunglasses on his face again.

            “Ack! What the hell, Kurobari. You nearly ruined my disguise.” The man grumbles as he tries to fix himself; sending some fretful glances to the front of the flower shop where the orange-haired shopkeeper is routinely setting up his opening display. It’s rather humorous, considering the position he’s in: dressed as a hardcore stalker-gangster with a pet crow on his shoulder. To put the icing on the top, he’s even hiding behind this brick barricade practically glaring at the shopkeeper from a few meters away. He gasps as his target turns around nearly catching him in the act. In a fraction of a second, he jumps back behind the safety of the shadows once more.

            His heart is racing a mile a minute. _What if he had been caught? Holy shit that was too damn close._

            “Ugh, Kurobari, my fucking heart. Did you see him? And those red freaking hairpins. They barely even do anything because his hair is just fwoosh! What the hell.” He slid down against the wall, and his feathered friend hopped off his shoulder to squawk at him amusingly.

“Today? You’re telling me to talk to him today? So what, I just stroll up into his shop say ‘Hi, I’m Kageyama Tobio.’ And then things will be okay? Look, humans and crows are wired differently. I can’t just go up there, shake my feathers at him, then start a case of mutual preening or whatever else.” He rationalized. “Actually, that’s probably harassment. And then there would be a legitimate reason to call the police on me.”

Kurobari seemed to think otherwise, as he ruffled his feathers and cawed in disagreement.

Kageyama just rolls his eyes, unconvinced. He waves his friend away in a shooing motion as he turns to peer at the shopkeeper again from behind his brick wall of emotion. The object of his presently unrequited adoration had nearly finished with his early morning routine, and was now raising the blinds from within the store. He pulls the hood tighter around his head and sighs; now he can’t watch him as freely.

“Just let me do this. I’ll do the direct approach another day. And quit pecking at me already!” Kageyama says irritably. Thankfully, Kurobari gets the idea and stops for a minute only to crow at him crossly.

“Shut up! I’m not afraid of rejection or anything! Who are you, Sigmund Freud? I’m just not ready yet. No, I’m not disillusioned with my human relationships; driving myself so far as to befriend and converse with a completely different species. What do you take me for? A loser?” Kageyama scoffs at the very thought of it.

Kurobari just coos at him disparagingly. His caws come out in stutters which would sound like a broken record to any other normal human being. However, Kageyama knows better. The jerk is laughing at him!

He blushes in embarrassment and shoves at his friend a little too forcefully, causing the crow to tumble on the ground harshly. In a fit of feathers and fury, the newly irate bird launches itself at Kageyama, scratching at his face and pecking with abandon.

            In an attempt to calm Kurobari, he passively shields himself from the barrage of attacks, only to be met with more insistent, more angry bird attacks. As a last resort, he runs from his shadowy sanctuary in an effort to flee- only to be followed again like a heat-seeking missile.

            “Aah! I’m sorry, stop it, Kurobari! What’s gotten into you?!” Kageyama hollered as he was continuously assaulted by talon, beak, and wing attacks. The raging crow just persisted in its charge. As it dove, and pecked, and scratched, and shrieked, Kurobari drove Kageyama into a corner until all he could do was run for the only cover available…!

            “Kurobari, STOP IT!”

            The welcome bell jingled happily, notifying the entrance of another customer. The sunny store clerk looked up from his work, dropped his tools, and screamed.

            “Welco- OH MY GOD!” Hinata’s eyes widened at the scene of a customer being attacked and cawed at by his normally friendly crow within the shop. He darted around his work area with haste to try and separate the individuals who were batting at each other furiously.

 “Karasu-kun, NO! Get off of him! Bad bird!” As soon as Hinata got close to them, they stopped. Karasu-kun had flown to perch on a nearby orchid suspender as the mystery man still laid crouched on the ground of his shop.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, sir! Karasu-kun isn’t usually like that, I don’t know why he attacked you. I’m deeply sorry, please forgive him!” Hinata babbled nervously to the mystery man as he helped him up from the linoleum flooring. The oddly dressed man was just led around confusedly as words flowed like an un-stoppered fountain from Hinata’s mouth.

Shortly, he was led to a chair next to an unfinished arrangement. After overcoming the initial shock of being touched by a cherub without having died, Kageyama finally began listening in on the one-sided conversation.

“-unrelated to my store, so please don’t file a lawsuit!” He hears Hinata say from the back of the store. He can faintly hear rummaging from the back; cabinets opening and closing and drawers sliding open. He can only guess that Hinata is looking for something.

While Hinata is gone, he takes the chance to scowl at his feathered friend. With an air reminiscent of royalty, Kurobari preens his wings; folding them back into place after the scuffle with his human friend. Although the bird’s expressions are very limited, Kageyama can practically feel the smugness radiating off of him.

 _“Kurobari, you fucker.”_ Kageyama thinks to himself. He has been played like a fiddle. In the grand scheme of things, he truly believes that the clever crow deserves an applause; but, not yet because he is socially screwed starting now. In a decision to look more presentable, Kageyama takes the hood down from his head and tries to flatten his slightly unkempt hair.

“I found the band-aids!” Hinata shouts in joy. He hurries back over to the mystery man and begins opening the box. “I hope Karasu-kun didn’t cause you any more trouble.”

“… Kurobari.” His customer mutters beneath his breath.

Hinata opens the first bandage; crimping the two folds back to apply it onto the largest scratch. “Kurobari? Is that your name? That’s a pretty unique name! Kurobari as in Black…Needle?” Hinata suggests.

“No… I mean yes, but no. Kurobari is his name.” He points to the crow who is fluffing his feathers behind Hinata , before taking in a deep breath. “Hi, my name’s Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.” He discreetly looks at Kurobari who slowly bobs his head.

_You can do this._

Hinata looks star-struck for a moment; band-aid half opened in his hand and mouth agape. Kageyama is frozen solid until Hinata laughs, light and kind of nasally. It takes all the restraint in the world for Kageyama not to ask for his hand in marriage right there. He is not even exaggerating.

“Hahaha! Ok, Hi Kageyama, my name’s Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou!” He mimics the earlier greeting which has Kageyama blushing lightly, before sticking his hand out expectantly. Kageyama takes it all in stride; being pulled in by Hinata’s infectious rhythm.

“Nice to meet you.” He replied.

“So, his name’s Kurobari, huh? Definitely had more thought put into it than Karasu-kun.” Hinata chuckled as he applied a third band-aid onto his arm.

“Is he yours then? Or are you two just friends?” He asks.

“Well, a few years ago, I took care of Kurobari as a chick when I found him in a nest that fell. At first my family said to leave it alone and the mother would come back, but she never did. So I guess I raised him; been with me since then.” Kageyama surprises himself with how well the conversation is going.  

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Hinata bursts. “So you guys are like family; never would have guessed… Oh, here, can you bring your face closer, there’s a really nasty scratch on your cheek. Here I’ll take off your sunglasses too.” Hinata says, before moving closer.

“Uh, wait you don’t have to do that…” Suddenly, the world is unbearably bright and Kageyama has to blink a few times to adjust. His eyes dilate and constrict as they are bombarded by the vivid hues of the flower shop. It is like absorbing a rainbow.

“Too late!” Hinata chirps, glasses in hand.  “It’s a liability since you got injured in my shop. Besides, it’s a slow day and this is kind of fun.” Hinata says with all honesty.

The sound of another band-aid being torn open cuts through the air and suddenly Hinata is super close. With a light _pap!_ sound, there is a blue, sunflower covered band-aid on his face and Hinata is no longer invading his personal space.

Not that he wanted him to stop though… Kageyama looks at once to Kurobari for guidance. The crow just cocks his head one way and squawks softly. _Ah, so now I’m on my own._

“All done! Feel better now?” Hinata gets up from his crouching positon and stretches a bit. He sees Kageyama nod imperceptibly. “Great! By the way, you shouldn’t hide your eyes behind sunglasses too much. Your eyes are such a unique shade of blue- like cobalt or something. I would kill to get flowers with that shade. You know, you and Kurobari share a pretty striking resemblance what with the shiny hair and the jet black feathers and oh, right!”

A bright lightbulb flashes on over Hinata’s head as he is scurrying back to his work station once more. “Welcome to my Flower Shop! How may I assist you today, sir?” Hinata chimes.

For a few seconds, Kageyama is absolutely dumbfounded. He stays that way until he realizes that, of course, he is in a flower shop. Hinata is the store owner. _He wants me to buy flowers._ It takes a while longer to collect himself and play along but he does just that.

“Oh. Um… Can I get a sunflower then?” Thank god he brought his wallet.

“Really? Sunflowers are my favorite! I’m biased since it’s my namesake; but, you may have already figured that out, huh, Kageyama? Today, it’s on the house!” Hinata grabs his knife from off the table and walks over to pick out an especially radiant sunflower for his new customer- petals large the fresh. “You know, I’ve always wanted to say that~!” With the precision that only months of practice can bring, he cuts the stem to the right size in the air with a sharp turn of the knife, before wrapping it in plastic foil and ribbon.

With a charming smile, Hinata hands off his latest creation to his new customer who receives it with a small, “thank you”.

 _What now?_ Kageyama Tobio, hopeless romantic, looks to his bird companion once more. Kurobari just squawks loudly while spreading his wings around him to their fullest extension. The agreed sign for:

_Flirt, you dumbass._

Like a jack-in-the-box, a rather magnificent sunflower is being shoved back at Hinata and very nearly hits him in the face. _Strike one._

“Wha- Kageyama?” Hinata is getting confused. Kageyama takes out his wallet and shakily puts a twenty dollar bill on the table.

“Wait, I said it’s on the house.” Hinata is even more confused. _Strike two._

“um so… well actually.” Kageyama fumbles desperately.  

“Do you want to… would you fucking like to lunch…uuuraahh!!” He is squawking horribly at a now very bewildered Hinata.

“…Huh?” Hinata is now using the sunflower as a shield from this loose cannon. Weirdos every day. At a flower shop no less.

  “I MEAN, DO YOU WANT TO LUNCHING GO OUT AND MAYBE HAVE SOME FUCK TOGETHER?” Kageyama has royally screwed up. _Strike three, you’re outta there!_

 Hinata looks like he has just witnessed all five natural disasters within the span of a minute. Kageyama, on the other hand, looks like he has just experienced all five natural disasters.

Strangely enough, Kageyama hears laughter coming from the sunflower child behind the work desk. Then Hinata is gone. He is laughing so violently that he can no longer stand, and is now confined to sitting on his knees while clutching at his stomach on the ground. Hinata is shaking so hard that he can’t even breathe. By the end of his laughing fit, not only has Kageyama sweated enough bullets of embarrassment to wipe out the entire population of China, he has also aged by half a century.

“HAHAHAHaha! Oh my god, Kageyama! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh, I swear. But, you looked like someone just killed everything you loved in that one sentence. Hahaha! I’m so sorry…I couldn’t decide what was more shocking, that sentence or your face! You sure are full of surprises Kageyama. Wow, I haven’t laughed that hard in a while.” Hinata burst into giggles again, to Kageyama’s chagrin.

“Of course- pfft- I’d love to lunching with you and maybe have some… fuck together.” Hinata was nearly standing, but was on the ground again in seconds.

Kageyama was mortified and it showed well on his face. As Hinata kept laughing, random bolts of lightning would keep striking him repeatedly. He was being burnt to a crisp.

Soon Hinata finally found the strength in his to right himself and pull Kageyama out of his vortex of embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Kageyama. I can’t believe this is happening actually. Who would have thought that the mobster my customers kept warning me about was actually, well… someone like you! I’ll get off around five today… Want to eat then?” It took a truckload of restraint to resist saying ‘have some fuck’ again. But, Hinata didn’t want to tease Kageyama any further.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said dumbly. “It-It’s a date then!” He stuttered out before bowing stiffly and hightailing it out of there before Hinata could change his mind.

Hinata watched as the individual, all dressed in black, slammed his shoulder into the door and exited to the left with Kurobari in tow, the welcome bell jingled wildly even as Kageyama stampeded across the street to who knows where.

One of the pedestrians that he nearly ran over in his escape pulled open the doors, before shouting at Hinata with wild eyes.

“Oh my god, are you alright, mister? Should I call the police?!” The good Samaritan already had his phone pulled out and was poised to dial before Hinata interjected.

“WAIT- no, he's not a thief!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, I finally got the time to update this story! Are you shocked?! Because I am pretty darn shocked. Never thought this story would go in this direction. Shower thoughts my friends, Shower thoughts.   
> The title of this chapter should have been: Ask him out, you gross stalker.   
> But I kept the old one because everybody loves magic. 
> 
> So? How do I do?  
> Please leave the kudos is you say "Yes, this was great, needing more soon. "  
> Or! Leave a comment, criticism? thoughts? ...maybe even praise for me, the unpaid author? I always reply and I love hearing what you guys say.
> 
> See you next time!  
> tumblr: mileenadelanoche


End file.
